


I Love You Forever

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Courfeyrac has a bit of a crisis of confidence. Combeferre just got home from a very long shift at the hospital.





	I Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some wholesome fluff about our round and radiant center.
> 
> Title and Combeferre's poem are (paraphrased) from I Love You Forever by Robert Munsch. My mom used to read it to me when I was a kid, you should go check it out.
> 
> I also kind of have this idea that Combeferre works in the maternity ward and one day, he's going to adopt some poor infant he delivers and he and Courf are definitely going to read that book to them. 
> 
> Maybe that can be a sequel or something.

Combeferre stumbled through the door and fell into Courfeyrac's lap, happily nuzzling his navel.

Distractedly, Courfeyrac reached down and rubbed his curls.

Combeferre sighed with content, and the tension near visibly drained out of him.

"Coco," Courfeyrac said, then stopped, hesitant.

"Hm?" Combeferre asked.

"Nothing."

Combeferre perched his chin on Courfeyrac's belly and raised an eyebrow.

Courfeyrac sighed. "Do you think I'm fat?"

"Yes." Combeferre pressed a kiss to his stomach. "You're beautiful."

Courfeyrac smiled, then frowned even harder. "But do you think I'm beautiful because I'm fat or despite that I am?"

Combeferre groaned. "No. Neither." He crawled up and kissed him languidly, nudging their noses together and making soft, sleepy sounds. "You're just beautiful." He slid back down and pressed another kiss to his belly. "Every part of you. 'Specially the ones that keep you alive."

"Okay," Courfeyrac said quietly. "Would you still love me and think I'm beautiful if I lost weight? Or if I gained weight?"

"Yes," Combeferre said, stubbornly blinking his eyes open. "What brought this on, Fey?"

"Nothing." Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around his husband and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Just some idiot on the internet."

Combeferre snorted. "Bad. They're...," he yawned, "... very bad. Don't listen."

"I know." Courfeyrac sighed. "I love you, Coco."

Combeferre smiled, finally losing the battle with his eyelids. " _I love you forever,_  
_I love you for always_  
_As long as I'm living_  
_My husband you'll be"_

"Me, too," Courfeyrac whispered, smiling.

Combeferre only snored in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I myself am very sleepy atm, but I will see you all in the morning. ❤


End file.
